One Shot: Tyranny of Giants
Inspired by images of bootleg Ultras. Premise Mankind finds itself being attacked/invaded by a race of Ultra like Robots. This is one battle in that long war. Characters Pending. Appears *Ultinoids **Pending Prologue The cavern had remained sacrosanct for ages untold, locked in complete darkness and utter silence. That was until the rumbling came, then the sound of drills, then the light of the machine as it broke through the rock layer and tumbled face first into the cave. It was a six wheeled heavy duty machine, with two drilling apparatus above the industrial cockpit "You alright...?" a voice echoed over the com-system. "I'm fine..." the pilot of the craft said before he coughed. He crawled out of the wrecked vehicle. He wore a space suit, a more form fitting version of the common image from the 21st century, colored to his specifications and sporting numerous pads and pouches along his arms, legs and a large backpack that held stored breathable air, and fuel for the various funnels on his backpack, the soles of his boots. He turned on his suit's helmet mounted lights and looked around. Before him were several statues of humanoids, lining the pathway to a large white marble wall. "No way..." He mused aloud. "What is it...?" "You better get a team down here...!" The group consisted of two scientists in blue, their leader, marked by his yellow suit, and the badge on his shoulder, and two security guards wearing heavy armor over their suits. It had been some time since the 'ruins' had been discovered, there was now a base down to the cavern, tents, lights, and small makeshift rooms had been set up for research while a flight of grated stairs lead back to the surface. The rest of the team stood back and watched and waited. "Well doctors?" the leader asked, arms crossed, and low on patients. The two scientists where was a sort of terminal, a triangular shaped stand with several triangular pieces each sporting symbols. "Just a moment..." said the woman. She held a tablet computer, operating some manner of translation program, relaying that info to her partner via their interpersonal com-system. "If our translation is right..." said the man "and it is..." "That's nice and all, but I just want to know when we can get back to mining. These ruins have caused enough trouble as it is, with these delays and accommodations." "Done...!" he said as he pressed the last button. The solid white wall changed, as a diamond shaped indent appeared and the doors split open, disappearing into the sides. "We did it honey..." The two scientists held hands. "Great..." the leader said pushing through the two "now let's see what we found..." "Wait..." the wife said, "there are protocols, procedures..." "Things I don't care about." He motioned to his guards who aimed their rifles. The couple got the message. The five entered into the structure, a large building, with massive rooms but human sized doors. There was a repeating image of a woman in revealing robes, a queen, a figure, perhaps a goddess, the scientists pondered. The head of the mine did not. The couple turned on the light revealing several doors, and in the center a large holographic recreation of the planet the moon they were on. The head found himself drawn towards a specific door. While the others had green text on them, this one had red above it. "What does this say...?" he asked. The scientists came up to him, and the wife raised her tablet to take a picture and run the translation program. "It says, restricted access..." she replied. "Open it." "What, no!" shouted the husband. "Excuse me..." "Guy, anything could be behind that door, an employee only room to a species threatening virus. We don't know what this facility was far, and you want to what, just opened a door. We have procedures for a reason, mainly so we don't get ourselves killed, at the minimum!" "Or endanger the species, at the worst..." his wife finished. "I see..." he replied "I won't argue with that..." He signaled for the two to leave as he put his hand to the door. The scientist left, returning back to the group. "So is everyone clear on the plan...?" the wife asked. She leaned on a holographic table, one that should a 3-d map of the cavern and the inside of the facility. Around her was her husband and several other personnel in blue. Instead of a response from them, however, her question was answered by the sound of an explosion. It came from the ruins, and they all rushed inside. There was a hole restricted door was, the stone was warped and twisted like...metal. The couple and two other scientists entered in, following the path down a tunnel of dark steel, to a room, a control room, where they found the mining commander and his two guards. There stood there looking out the windows seemingly in awe. "What were you thinking...?" the husband shouted. The leader turned around saw them. "What is this...?" he asked. Curious, the scientists walked forward and looked out the window. Beyond the glass was a large massive hangar. Standing there were three giants, each with mask like face of chrome, eyes that were either domes or six sided plates. Each had a crest either like a shark fin or a mass of metal in the shape of a hoplite's crest. Each had a crystal in their forehead, and armor on their bodies and each sported a large jewel in the middle of their chests. One was red, one was blue, and was sported a body that was both colors. "I don't know..." he replied. "Robots...?" his wife asked. "None like I've ever seen, but... they're just standing there." "How long have they been standing there...?" another scientist asked. Suddenly a red light began to flash above them. "I didn't touch anything...!" "Silent alarm..." the wife said "possibly on a timer..." "What would set it off...?" the commander asked. "You blew a whole through a restricted door, what, what do you-they are coming on...!" Everyone turned to the windows. The giants, their eyes began to glow with a synthetic yellow shines. The jewels in their chests came on also, as they began to look around. Eventually their focus narrowed on the group. Suddenly there was a shrill over their com-systems, everyone fell to their knees. "Testing..." said a voice an inhuman voice with an inhuman bass. "Testing..." it was now a shrieking noise. "Testing..." it sounded normal, very clearly monotone, and robotic, but bearable and the electronic shrill in the background was gone. "Identify yourselves." "Indent...?!" the commander asked vexed "You will identify yourselves. We represent the Universal Mining Guild, and you will..." "No such organization is found in databanks. Conclusion: Humanoids are interlopers upon Royal Territory. Humanoids will be conquered for the glory of the Queen!" "What...?" One of them raised their hand, particles gathered into a sphere of yellow energy that it fired at them, destroyed the room in a large explosion. The three looked up. The hangar door opened, allowing moon dust, grey sand to fall in over them. They were not bothered by this, and flew up, out of the hole onto the lunar hill. Before them was the colony, a series of buildings, and tunnels covering a large portion of the moon's surface. Without haste, the three began to attack, firing energy blasts from their hands, or beams from their foreheads, or simply stomping on buildings. Eventually their sights turned to the approaching warship. It was a massive thing, at least twice and long as any of them were tall, covered in thick armor, and numerous turrets that began to fire bullets and rockets at them. Their attacks did nothing. The three giants fired their beams, cutting through the armor, to gut the vessel with a series of internal explosions. The wrecked hulk immediately crashed down on the moon's surface. Amidst the ruins and destruction one of them turned to the planet, a red and blue world with little to no civilization, save one spot, a single city, a colony. "Foreign occupation on Imperial soil detected." one of them said. "Initiate repulsion protocol." They said in unison. Part 1 The group were in the small room, a square holographic table in the center and a monitor on the wall showing video footage of the attack by the three giants. "What are these things...?" asked one of them. The commanders all wore suits of dark grey and red sections. Not the space suits worn out on ships or the colonies but simple body suits, uniforms. The one that spoke was a dark haired woman with brown eyes. "Robots...from what I can tell..." said another. He had short brown hair and grey eyes. "Their behaviors and some of their joints are robotic, and given that they were found what could only be called a hangar..." "How many survived..." asked the oldest, an older man with bald head and green eyes. "Of both colonies...40, all from the mining colony on that moon. " Damn it..." he said with his arms crossed. "Where are they now?" "One is on the planet, it hasn't moved since attacking the colony. The other two have taken up geosynchronous orbits on opposite sides of the planet. They appear to be blockading it." "Then this shouldn't be hard..." she said "Let's get a Titan Class and blow those buckets of bolts out of the sky!" "It is not that simple..." the younger man said "Those things took down a Javelin class cruiser with impunity, they have withstood all assaults from the colony defenses and if you check the image, there is no sign of damage on them." "What do you suggest...?" the older man asked. "We need something that hits harder, and not alone. We're going to need a fleet." "A fleet?!" she replied "How scared are you?!"Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Episodes Category:One Shots